The present application relates to a reflector for improving luminance of a display device using a self-luminous light emitting element such as an organic EL (Electroluminescence) element, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A self-luminous light emitting element such as an organic light emitting element has a first electrode, layers including a light emitting layer, and a second electrode in order on a substrate. When DC voltage is applied across the first and second electrodes, hole-electron recombination occurs in the light emitting layer, and light is generated. In some cases, the generated light is extracted from the first electrode side and the substrate. There is also a case that the generated light is extracted from the second electrode side, that is, the side opposite to circuits including a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and wirings in order to increase the aperture ratio. In the case of extracting light from the second electrode side, generally, a metal electrode having high reflectance is used as the first electrode.